Half-God and Half-Witch
by Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't the muggleborn witch we all know and love? What if Voldermort never made Horcruxes? What if Hermione was really Hermione Emrys, daughter of Gaea, goddess of the earth and the descendant of Merlin, Slytherin and Gryffindor? Well all hell would break loose of course. Read and find out.
1. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT – MUST READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

**OKAY JUST A QUICK WORD TO THE WISE THIS IS A HARRY POTTER/PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER AND HERMIONE WILL BE IN THE DIFFERENT WORLDS SO JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT!**

**ALSO THERE ARE DIFFERENT TIMELINES FOR EACH OF THESE OTHER THAN THEIR ACTUAL TIME PERIODS AS I WANTED THEM TO MATCH UP FOR HERMIONE'S SAKE!**

**IN HARRY POTTER IT IS SET IN FIRST YEAR SO YOU KNOW BEFORE THEY ALL GO TO HOGWARTS. PLUS AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT VOLDERMORT NEVER MADE ANY HORCRUXES SO WHILE HIS PARENTS DIED AND THE CURSE REBOUNDED VOLDERMORT STAYED DEAD! HE NEVER HAD ANY CHANCE OF COMING BACK!**

**IN PERCY JACKSON IT IS SET AFTER PERCY JACKSON AND THE LAST OLYMPIAN EXCEPT CHARLES BECKENDORF, SILENA BEAUREGARD AND LEE FLETCHER DID NOT DIE INSTEAD SILENA WAS NEVER A SPY AND WAS ONLY MORTALLY WOUNDED MAKING CLARRISE ANGRY ENOUGH TO KILL THE DRAKON, BECKENDORF GOT OFF THE SHIP IN TIME LIKE PERCY. AND MICHEAL YEWS (ALSO APOLLO CAMPER) DIED INSTEAD OF LEE FLETCHER!**

**PLEASE NOTE SOMETHING ABOUT THE PEOPLE'S AGES IN EACH WORLD:  
IN HARRY POTTER EVERY PERSON IS EXACTLY THE SAME AGE AS THEY'RE MEANT TO BE: HARRY AND RON ARE 11, FRED AND GEORGE ARE 13, DRACO, CRABBE AND GOYLE ARE 11. SO ON AND SO ON…  
AND IN PERCY JACKSON EVERYONE KEEPS THEIR AGES LIKE PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE 16 AFTER THE WAR. ANYWAY THEY KEEP THEIR AGES BUT THE CAMPERS THAT FOUGHT IN THE WAR ARE GIVEN THE CHOICE OF IMMORTALITY. THIS IS A LIST OF PEOPLE WHO ACCEPTED: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Charles (Beckendorf), Tyson and Nico**

**P.S. THERE WILL BE LINKS ON MY PROFILE FOR OUTFITS/HAIRSTYLES/OTHER SO GO CHECK IT OUT! I'VE ALREADY POSTED ONE OF HOW I WANT HERMIONE'S HAIR TO LOOK AND ONE OF HOW THE CABINS WILL BE POSITIONED!**


	2. Chapter 1

The first few days after the war were full of sorrow and mourning, while not many there were still casualties and the campers out of respect for the dead did not attempt any celebrations till the dead had been properly mourned. While there was sorrow there was also a great lightness about the camp, Silena Beauregard had fully recovered and was once more active around the camp, the gods had kept their promise and now the Hermes cabin only contained those of the gods own blood and there was finally a new oracle now that the curse had been lifted, Apollo having promised there would be no more great prophecies for many years to come.

After the gods had identified their unclaimed children they had moved onto their next promise to Percy Jackson, giving each god minor and major a cabin in the Camp, due to their abilities the cabins were built within days of the promise and now 20 cabins stood proudly in the Camp. Before the war the cabins were arranged in a U shape with Hera's and Zeus's at the bend, now the cabins were arranged in a square around Hecate's fire pit. As King and Queen of the gods Zeus's and Hera's cabins were the largest and stood next to each other at the back of the fire pit.

To the left side of the fire on Zeus's cabin's right stood Poseidon's, Ares's, Apollo's, Hephaestus's and Hermes's, each cabin had added an extra floor to make room for all the campers that were previously unclaimed. On the right side of the fire pit on Hera's cabin's right were Demeter's, Athena's, Artemis's, Aphrodite's and Dionysius's, who had taken the cabin that had previously been Hecate's. A row of slightly smaller cabins had been made at the other end of the fire pit opposite to Hera's and Zeus's, these were the cabins of the minor gods as well as Hade's.

Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche and Hecate each received a cabin and around a quarter of the unclaimed campers in Hermes went to the cabins of the minor gods, before the pact their parents would have had no chance to claim them as they would have had nowhere to go.

Finally the final day of mourning had passed and the campers were going happily about their daily lives, archery class with Chiron, arts and crafts with the Hephaestus cabin and winged horseback riding with the Demeter cabin were just some of the activities that were happening, many of the cabins were quietly plotting their alliances for capture the flag that night, the first since the war. Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo and Hermes against Aphrodite, Dionysius, Hecate, Nemesis, Tyche, Hebe, Nike, Iris and Hypnos making the numbers on each team roughly the same.

A loud cracking sound startled the campers out of their scheming as the stage of the amphitheatre began to crack and shake a long strip of shining light shone brightly through the jagged cut. The campers all dropped what they were doing and drew their weapons, advancing slowly towards the amphitheatre, once again prepared to defend their beloved home. They all filed in, brooding looks on their faces as they quickly spread out, fanning out around the stage and creating a pathway for Chiron as he galloped in.

"What is it?" Percy called out, tugging Annabeth closer to him in an effort to shield her, she scowled and tossed back her hair at the show of possession as if she was fragile before it softened, they had just been through a war it was only fair that he would be worried. "I don't know Percy, I just don't know. Be ready campers, it could be dangerous and willing to attack," Chiron called, receiving nods from the campers as they positioned themselves to defend their home. With a final ear splitting shriek the stone split and the light increased, the campers drawing back and shielding their eyes from the sun like glow.

Slowly it faded and they peered through their fingers, gradually moving their hands away as they realised that it was safe to remove them. In front of them stood a beautiful lady, she was human shaped but instead of clothes her body was like a living representation of the earth, waterfalls cascaded down her mossy back and her hair was shaped from trees with shimmering leaves and blossoms. The left side of her torso was depicted of the ocean that drifted into scenes of beaches and forests, mountains and fields across her right side. A huge pair of butterfly shaped wings erupted from her back; shimmering shapes of the animals of the earth played across their surface, all the animals of the earth played peacefully together, their piercing stares boring into the campers. A rainbow ran from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist, landing in the very edge of the ocean.

From her waist to her knees there were several landscapes, each had flickering shapes which became solid if you looked at it long enough, the campers could see small animals running through the different scenes but they were unlike the ones on her wings, Pegasus, nymphs, minotaur's and fairies appeared for a few seconds then disappeared back into their habitats, a dragon took off from a mountain peak and flapped across the desert, landing heavily on a bare plain. From mid shin the landscapes melted into scenes that flickered and changed, never settling on a definite one as they flowed down to the ground, pooling around her ankles. It was like a shimmering expanse of material; visions of the past, future and present raced across it but never stayed long enough for the campers to see them properly. "Hello my children," she called and her voice was like the wind in the trees, a soft whisper that many were sure they had heard in times of trouble.

"Who are you?" Chiron asked politely, keeping his eyes focused on the woman as she moved steadily forward, not even bothered by the countless sword, daggers, spears and arrows pointed at her. "Dearest Chiron do you not recognise your own grandmother, tsk, tsk my dearest grandson I have guided you since you were a babe and you forget me?" she teased, and Chiron's eyes widened. "Gaea, goddess of the earth, mother of the titans" he breathed, startling the campers who dropped their weapons and looked at the thousands of year old goddess who stood before them, "So you do remember me, good, I would have hated to have to reintroduce myself," she whispered, finally coming to a halt a few feet away from Chiron.

"I must ask a favour grandson, I must ask you to allow my child to stay at your camp, she is not safe with me" she stated, earning shocked looks from Chiron and the campers. "I am sorry Gaea but the titans will not be allowed to stay at this camp, they are enemies of the gods and this is a camp dedicated to the gods," Chiron answered gravelly, expecting her to become greatly enraged as they denied her request instead he was once again shocked into silence as she laughed, a musical tinkling sound that reminded him of the birds in the morning.

"Do not fear my wrath Chiron I would never ask such a request as to have my titan children stay in your camp," she smiled kindly and he nodded, "If not one of your titan children then who? I was not aware you had any other children," Chiron pondered, his mind reviewing the children of which his grandmother had. "She is not a titan Chiron; she is only a month old and already so very special. Half-god and half magic," she said simply, drawing a cloaked bundle from seemingly thin air and handing the clothed child to Chiron who pulled back the edges to reveal her face as they child blinked innocently up at him.

The baby looked completely human except for several small details, her eyes changed continuously like her mother's wings, each showing a detailed landscape of the earth at times it showed the ocean others the sky. There were a series of 15 birthmarks that circled her neck, almost like a necklace, each showed a different object: a rose, a tree, the sun, a wave, a star, a ying and yang symbol, a tiny coiled up dragon, a tiny bow and arrow, a lion head, a musical note, a crown, a butterfly, a heart, a pair of scales and a tiny snake, each had nothing to do with the next yet they seemed to fit together.

The final difference was her hair, she was only a month old yet it was already down to her tiny waist in thick volumes curls, a shade of chocolate so dark it almost looked black, thin highlights wove through it in vibrant colours of green, red, blue and white. The colours of the four elements that make up the earth Chiron noted as he gazed at her in wonder, she suddenly looked straight at him and smiled, showing tiny white teeth in a cute grin.

"What do you mean half-god and half-magic?" Chiron asked, glancing down at the child once again before looking to Gaea, "Her father is a wizard, a descendant of three of their most prominent lines and she is the result of our love. When she turns eleven she will need to go to a special school for her kind, most there are either fully magical, half magical and half human or come from human lineage but have magic, she will be the first of her kind Chiron, a half god with the ability to do magic. You do understand what this means don't you Chiron?" she asked carefully, her hands moving restlessly.

"I do. She will be the most powerful being in the universe," he stated gravelly, drawing her close as she cried out quietly and stretched out her little hands to her mother, clenching and unclenching her hands. Gaea nodded and took several steps forward, stopping directly in front of the baby, "Be safe little one, remember I will always love you," she whispered kissing her gently on the forehead before backing away, moving back towards the crack in the stage of the amphitheatre, "Wait!" Chiron cried, taking several steps forward.

"What is her name?" he asked and she looked down briefly before staring up at him with a steady gaze, stepping back onto the crack, a blinding light filled the amphitheatre and she disappeared leaving behind a sealed note on the now smooth marble and a final whisper that carried on the breeze, "Her name is Hermione, Hermione Emrys."


	3. Chapter 2

**WHO HERE WATCHES MERLIN RAISE YOUR HAND! IF YOU DO I BET YOU GOT THE EMRYS REFERENCE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! JUST FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T HERMIONE'S LAST NAME: EMRYS, IS THE NAME THAT THE DRUIDS CALL MERLIN IN THE TV SHOW AND SINCE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BIT OBVIOUS IF I USED MERLIN I CHOOSE EMRYS, IT FITS DON'T YOU THINK? I ALWAYS WONDERED IF HERMIONE WAS A DESCENDANT OF MERLIN BECAUSE SHE IS SO DAMN POWERFUL! PLUS I REALY LIKE POWERFUL HERMIONE! MORE SURPRISES IN STORE!**

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! I CAN'T DECIDE WHO TO PAIR HERMIONE WITH SO I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD SEND ME SOME PMS, I WOULD SAY REVIEWS BUT FOR SOME REASON MY REVIEWS HAVEN'T BEEN SHOWING UP ON MY LAPTOP THE PAST FEW DAYS AND I REALLY NEED YOUR ADVICE! CHEERS! ALSO I DON'T MIND IF IT'S BOY OR GIRL YOU WANT HER WITH I CAN WRITE BOTH EASILY, THOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO TRY AND WRITE A GIRL/GIRL FIC! PLEASE SEND ME YOUR PMS AS SOON AS YOU CAN!**

Chiron blinked sluggishly and grimaced, cradling the soft bundle in his arms closer to his chest. As luck would have it Hermione choose to start crying, her high pitched wails echoed through the clearing and the campers winced, lifting their hands to cover their ears. Chiron glanced about desperately, while thousands of years old Chiron was still a male and had no idea how to handle a baby. Clarisse sighed in exasperation at seeing the old centaur trying and failing to quiet the baby down, and stepped forward, lightly tugging on the blankets that covered Hermione until Chiron relented and allowed the burly girl to take them from his arms.

Clarisse quickly sheathed her sword and handed her spear to Chris, holding Hermione as if she was fragile with the tiny infants head resting safely on the crook of her arm, she began pacing slowly, gently rocking the tiny bundle. "There, there little girl, it's all going to be alright. You're safe now, I know it's hard but we'll look after you, you're not the only one without a parent," she cooed, ignoring the startled looks from the other campers as they realised that she was in fact being genuinely sweet. Hermione's cries slowly decreased and she stared up at Clarisse with wide eyes, wonder apparent within their depths as they changed from scenes of crashing waves to a beautiful sky blue.

"My names Clarisse but you can call me Risse my little princess, you know you're going to enjoy growing up here, you'll have a whole camp of people willing to look after you. I wish I could have your childhood, mine wasn't so nice but I'll make sure yours is. Come on let's get you up to the big house, Mr D will want to see you, you know I think you're related to him, then again we all are in some way but I'm pretty sure that you might actually be his aunt, you poor child," Clarisse teased eliciting a giggle from Hermione as the tiny girl watched with rapt fascination, her tiny hands clenching and unclenching as Clarisse left the amphitheatre, everyone watched her go amazed as the normally violent and bad tempered girl turned into a pile of mush in Hermione's presence.

Chris finally gathered enough of his wits to realise that his girlfriend was walking through the camp with a baby in her arms, a baby that they had just learnt was going to grow up to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe, of course the only thing anyone in his position could do was abandon all pretences of pride and image and dash like a mad fellow after said retreating girlfriend. The other campers stood still for another few minutes, casting disbelieving stares at one another as if to ask, 'did that really just happen?' Chiron was the first to break the peace, moving slowly away from the campers as he trotted along, buried in thought.

"How are we supposed to know anything about her? Birth date, other parent, if she has any remaining family still alive?" he questioned aloud, wondering how Gaea could leave him with more questions than answers as well as a tiny baby girl. _'If you trusted in me Chiron you would know I would never do such a thing' _a soft whisper carried towards him and a sudden desire to check the big house became apparent to him, spurning him forward into a fast run as he weaved his way through the cabins and up the hill to the big house. He noticed the distinct shapes of Clarisse and Chris talking to Mr D as the old god looked on with apparent interest, his face softening ever so slightly as he heard the story of what had happened, his chubby arms moving out to hold the baby as Clarisse reluctantly handed her over.

He smiled at the rare show of affection on Mr D's part but kept going, moving quickly through to his wing of the house, a quick flash of light made him increase his pace and he stopped short in the door to his bedroom, noticing a deep brown leather bound book on his bed, the entire cover of the book was covered with moving scenes of animals in their habitats, a tiny monkey waved at him form the jungle and he hesitantly waved back. The only place on the book that wasn't covered was a tiny panel on the edge of the book that looked like a tiny lock in the shape of a butterfly with no distinct colour; it flashed all the colour of the rainbow. Chiron grimaced and tried tugging on the cover to open it, the book seemed to defend itself, a rose with its thorned stem grow from the cover and wrapped around his wrist, slightly pricking the top layer of skin enough to leave small beads of blood behind.

He yelped and dropped the book, watching alarmed as it stopped inches from the floor and hovered, pulsing a soft golden colour, cautiously he lowered himself to the floor and scooped it up, holding it tentatively at arms-length. A warm breeze flew through the room and caressed the book, igniting a sweet chiming sound from the now still book as if fluttered open, the pages flipping randomly until it came to the first page at the front of the book, neat cursive writing took up the first two pages and the wind rustled hurriedly through the room, flipping the page so the words were hidden from Chiron's gaze. He did not try to turn back, knowing that Gaea had sent the wind to make sure he did not read what was on those pages.

The same cursive writing as before was spilled across the page and Chiron sighed before beginning to read.

_**Name: Hermione Terra Emrys**_

_**Birth date: 19**__**th**__** of August**_

_**Immediate Family: None**_

_**Lineage: Daughter of Gaea, Goddess of the Earth and mother of the titans. Daughter of Lancelot, sole heir to the names of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Emrys.**_

_**Powers: Manifesting: will gain powers as she ages**_

_**Status: Half-God, Half-Witch**_

_**Familiar: Unknown**_

Chiron stopped reading as he finally reached the end of the writing, closing the book with a sharp snap, "I wonder how we'll know when her powers start working?' he mused, slowly trotting back towards the room he had last seen the group of people who held the baby girl in their possession. _'The book will automatically update itself Chiron but I wish for you to give it to my daughter, it will help her as she goes through life, allow her to communicate with me while I cannot be there' _Gaea whispered and Chiron nodded though he knew that she could not see him. He picked up the pace and spotted the group, Clarisse and Chris were standing to the side shocked as Mr D happily entertained Hermione by making tiny vines float around her head, her tiny hands reaching up to try and grab the pretty stems.

"Who knew you were such a child person Mr D?" Chiron teased watching as the vines disappeared suddenly when Mr D whipped around, Hermione clutched to his chest as he spotted his old friend, "I'm not Chiron but she is special. I think I shall enjoy seeing her grow up," Mr D remarked, gently running his finger through her thick hair. "I have something for her. Gaea asked me to give it to her," Chiron remarked, stepping forward and handing the book to Mr D who examined it with a look of concentration. "Very pretty, how do you open it?' he asked gruffly, staring at it with suspicious eyes, "Truthfully… I don't know, Gaea opened it for me the first time but I believe that only Hermione will be able to open it," Chiron said, rubbing his hand over his chin thoughtfully.

"First things first Chiron, where will she be staying, you and I both know she cannot stay in the big house once she turns two, it is strictly forbidden, she will have to stay with one of the cabins then," Mr D groaned and Chiron looked down, his head bowed as he was lost deep in thought. "I may have a suggestion Mr D, Chiron," Clarisse announced, stepping forward boldly, "Continue Clara," Mr D said, ignoring the death stare Clarisse threw his way as he mispronounced her name. "Well… who says that she has to stay with just one cabin, I'm sure that every cabin would like a chance to look after her, why don't we just make it that when the time comes every week she moves to a different cabin, that way she gets to know a variety of people," Clarisse suggested and both of the older men turned to stare at each other though fully.

Clarisse watched on nervously as they discussed quietly together, making small gestures every now and then with their hands. Chris moved forward and took her hand to stop it from shaking and she threw him a grateful smile, turning back to stare at the approaching men as they finally broke away from their conversation and moved towards them. "We thank you for your suggestion Clarisse and we have decided t use it, when Hermione turns two she will out of the big house and into the cabins, since it was your idea we were wondering if you would like your cabin to be the first to house her?" Mr D asked politely, refraining from adding on a demeaning comment of his usual dialogue. "I would be delighted," Clarisse beamed happily and had to stop herself from bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Would you be so kind as to take Hermione outside it is almost time for dinner then the bonfire, I thought you might like to have Hermione at your table tonight," Chiron directed his gaze towards her and smiled when he saw her light up like a little kid on Christmas, "Perfect then it is arranged, we will see you at dinner," Chiron beamed and watched amusedly as Mr D reluctantly handed over Hermione albeit begrudgingly as the two men left the room, "Admit it, you already love the little girl," Chiron teased watching as Mr D's face burned a brilliant pink, "I do not, now shut up or I'll turn you into a dolphin or something," Mr D hissed and stomped away, his fists clenched at his side, "He sooo loves her," Chiron sang and trotted in the opposite direction to allow his friend some time to cool off.

Clarisse stared down at the little girl in her arms and smiled gently, "Come on Princess, let's get you to dinner, you know I think I'm going to enjoy having you around, I haven't really had any friends round here and I think you'll make a mighty good one, I know you will. You're my little Princess and I'm going to make sure that no one ever hurts you," she cooed, shifting Hermione to one arm as she picked up the journal Mr D had left behind on the table, "Let's get you ready," she hummed, walking steadily away from the room and out of the house, Chris trailing behind her with her spear still clutched in his hand.

**PLEASE REVIEW; YOU KNOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ALSO PLEASE SEND ME YOUR PM'S WHILE I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SEE YOUR REVIEWS JUST KNOWING YOU GIVE THEM IS GOOD ENOUGH HOWEVER I BADLY NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU WOULD LIKE HERMIONE TO END UP WITH! LOVE YOU ALL, A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS: jenny1221, griffindork93, arabellagrace, guest, Guest and RainonSaturn! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. PM Me: Not a chapter just a request!

Just so you know this is not an update and as soon as I post my next chapter I will remove it!

I just wanted you opinion on a very important matter! I can't decide who to pair hermione with so i need your decisions! I would appreciate it if you could send me some PMs, i would say reviews but for some reason my reviews haven't been showing up on my laptop the past few days and i really need your advice! Cheers! Please send me your PMs as soon as you can!

CONDITIONS ON PAIRING:  
-Must not be a Hermione/Ron pairing that you choose because I refuse to write them! I can't stand the idea of them together, it kills me that that is how J.K Rowling ended it but I sucked it up and wrote fanfictions about it instead where I could change her partner. To be sure... NO RON!

-Choose from either gender it does not bother me, girl or boy though I have been wanting to try my hand at a girl/girl fic

-I do have a limit to the age so please no Hermione/Dumbledore, Hermione/Chiron, Hemione/Snape you know stuff like that! I don't think I would be very good at writing stuff like that.

So please send me your PMs as soon as you can and I'll keep writing more chapters to upload!  
I did not mean that the more PMs I get the faster I'll update!


	5. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE NOR A CHAPTER!

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

**Hi Guys I'm really sorry about this but I have lost my inspiration for this story, the past chapter I had to literally force myself to write. I have decided to allow one of my devoted readers to take it over as long as you give me credit where it is due.**

**If you would like the chance to own this story please send me a PM with the next chapter you would write and a short paragraph about where you will be taking this story if you get to adopt it.**

**I love you all and hope you can forgive me but after much deliberation I realised its better someone who will actually update this story owns it rather than me.**

**I love you all**

**Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom**


End file.
